


Fantastic

by rane_ab



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Humour, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rane_ab/pseuds/rane_ab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And that was how Merlin got assigned to the Prince of Wales.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com).

“Boring,” said Nimueh, gazing into the crystal ball floating in mid-air. “We should brighten up the poor soul’s tedious life.”

It was possible Nimueh held a slight grudge against the royal family ever since the king had hired an exorcist to remove her from Buckingham Palace. 

“Try not to mess it up this time, Merlin,” she smiled toothily.

And that was how Merlin got assigned to the Prince of Wales.

*

It didn’t go quite as planned.

“Boo!” Merlin shouted, as the door to the walk-in closet opened, grimacing with his tongue stuck out just so. 

The prince stared for a few seconds, then said, “Oh, fantastic,” and slammed the door in his face.

Merlin had been practising for weeks, dammit.

*

Clarence House had a lot of rooms, with a lot of cupboards and a lot of ceilings. Merlin made good use of them over the next few days.

He also hid the prince’s breakfast up the chimney (he had toast instead), made clothes disappear (“Thank God, I hated that shirt,” said the prince), clinked chains in the middle of the night (well, OK, cutlery – chains were hard to come by these days and you had to make do – though throwing the alarm clock at him was entirely unnecessary), and set fire to the carpet. No one needed to know that last one was an accident. 

Popping out of the toilet may not have been his best idea, either, but, hey, you live and learn. Or, well. You learn. If Arthur laughed, Merlin didn’t hear.

The valet’s eyes widened infinitesimally when he first saw Merlin; then he whipped a can of insecticide out of thin air and sprayed. It smelled lemony. Merlin sneezed. 

Somehow, the servant didn’t seem impressed.

*

Merlin stared fixedly while Arthur read a book.

It was fascinating, really, about knights and battles and that kind of rot; he scowled when Arthur turned the pages too fast, snapping them back. Arthur grumbled, then expounded on ancient battle tactics.

It was quite lonely being a prince, Merlin supposed.

When he sat his pale arse right onto breakfast and Arthur said, “Morning,” shoving his fork through Merlin’s crotch, he decided his technique could perhaps use some tweaking.

He sulked while Arthur read his paper and complained loudly about the state of Britain, and also the world in general, because why limit yourself?

*

It was a fail proof plan.

He waited until Arthur was soaking in his bath, then poked through the floor and slipped his fingers over the rim, trailing iciness over warm skin.

Arthur jerked, as anticipated.

Merlin grinned at him, obnoxious; the flush in Arthur’s cheeks spread down his chest and into the water, where Arthur – . 

Um. 

Merlin stared for a long time, wide-eyed, until Arthur tentatively pulled on his cock, breathing loudly into the room. 

“Merlin?” he murmured.

And, well. It was quite lonely being a ghost, too.

*

Arthur seemed to like it when Merlin stroked his nipples, making them tighten under his cold not-quite-touch.

He moaned when Merlin dipped his fingers under the water, chasing the hot water with coolness, tickling his balls.

“This is so fucked up,” he said, trying to arch into Merlin’s hand, gasping when his cock passed right through it.

Merlin’s non-existent throat felt tight as he made a wet bottle of soap float and slip along Arthur’s chest, down, down, firm as it rubbed against Arthur’s prick; slipped teasingly over the head.

A toothbrush prickled over Arthur’s nipples, and Merlin imagined he could feel Arthur panting against his cock, stiff and transparent, when he hovered in front of him.

“Oh,” said Merlin, dazed, when something white shot out of him and melted through the skin on Arthur’s cheeks. 

“Christ, _Merlin_.” Arthur’s whole body tightened, flushed everywhere, and Merlin came for the second time in ten years and as many minutes just from the sight of it.

*

“I didn’t tell you my name,” Merlin said, after his brain recovered. 

Arthur threw his alarm clock again. _5.00 am_ , Merlin read as it passed through his belly.

Then Arthur sighed; mumbled, “Just once, let me not find you through the obituaries. Idiot,” which really didn’t make any sense at all.

*

Arthur cheered up considerably when Merlin showed him what he could do with rope, the sheets, a spoon, and also that feather duster someone forgot one day.

When Merlin told him he was assigned there until he made Arthur run screaming out of the house, Arthur grinned.

Somewhere, Nimueh screeched.

Merlin grinned back.


End file.
